


Bloody Mary- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: For those of you who know who the TV show called Friends is, there was an episode where Phoebe played a game with Joey that was just like the one in this part. I took that idea and put it in here. I do not own anything from Friends. I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three for season 1 episode 5.





	Bloody Mary- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who know who the TV show called Friends is, there was an episode where Phoebe played a game with Joey that was just like the one in this part. I took that idea and put it in here. I do not own anything from Friends. I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part three for season 1 episode 5.

You ended up going to a motel to do the research there because Sam had a laptop and it was more comfortable there. You and the boys went about researching: Dean was sitting in one of the chairs and he was reading a book. You were on one of the beds, also reading a book and Sam was on his bed, using his laptop.

After a while, Sam was getting tired so you let him fall asleep and you stole his laptop, using it to his advantage since you know he didn’t like Dean using it. You and Dean were in silent peace when Sam woke with a gasp. He looked around the room when his eyes finally landed on you.

“Why’d you let me fall asleep and is that my laptop?” Sam looked over at you. He was out for maybe 30 minutes.

“Okay, Sam, we’re going to do a little exercise. This isn’t healthy and you need my help.” You looked over at Dean to see him watching you but didn’t say a word.

“Y/N, no, this is stupid. I’m fine.”

“Shut the hell up and let me help you,” You snapped. Sam got up and sat on the edge of his bed with a sigh. You took that as a sign to continue. “Okay, I am going to ask you a series of questions and you have to answer them as quickly as possible. Don’t think, just answer, okay?”

“Sure.” Sam nodded, sighing. He didn’t think this would work but you saw it on a  _Friends_  episode and you wanted to try it out.

“Okay, what is your favorite color?”

“Y/N this is stupid.” Sam sighed, not answering.

“Samuel, you better do as I say.” Dean chuckled but didn’t say a word.

“Fine, fine.” Sam surrendered.

“Okay, what is your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Pick one: Summer or Winter.”

“Winter.”

“Pancakes or waffles?”

“Pancakes.”

“Drive in a car or ride in a plane?”

“Drive in a car.”

“Own a dog or own a cat?”

“Own a dog.”

“Why are you having nightmares about Jessica?”

“Because I killed her.” You and Dean looked at each other and Sam sighed, realizing what he kept inside of him for so long was now out.

“Sam, you did not kill her.” You said, scooting closer to him.

“Yeah, I did. I killed her and I killed my mom.” He got up and grabbed his jacket, leaving the room. You bit your lip and looked at Dean.

“Oh man…” Dean sighed, about to get up to handle it but you stopped him.

“I’ll do it.” You said, about to get up.

“I think I should, I’ve dealt with it before.” Dean got up and followed his brother outside. You bit your lip and stayed inside, thinking about what Sam said. You saw how Lily blamed herself for her dad’s death and you blamed yourself for your mom’s death at one time but you never knew Sam did for his mom.

He was only 6 months old when she died. How could he think it was his fault? You didn’t know how long you sat there by yourself when the door opened and Sam and Dean both walked in.

“Everything okay?” You perked up. Dean nodded but Sam just sat on the bed. You didn’t know what happened out there but by the look on Sam’s face, you didn’t know whether it was good or bad.

“So did either of you find anything?” Sam spoke up.

“No. I’ve looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary.” Dean sighed, sitting back down.

“Maybe we haven’t found it yet.” Sam sighed, lying back on the bed.

“I’ve been searching for strange deaths in the area involving bleeding eyes but nothing. There’s nothing. Whatever’s happening here, maybe it just ain’t Mary.” You stated before your phone rang.

“Hello?" You answered when you picked up. It was Charlie, Donna’s friend from the house. She started rambling about her friend.

“Whoa, Charlie, calm down, okay? Take deep breaths. Tell me what happened?” You ignored the look of the Winchesters as you stood up.

“My friend is dead.” She sounded like she was crying.

“Okay, hey, meet us at the park in town and we’ll talk more, okay?” She agreed and you hung up, finally looking at Sam and Dean. “That was Charlie. Her friend is dead.”

You got up and put on your jacket, looking at Sam. That was all Dean needed and he got up, leaving the room and to the Impala.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” Sam sighed.

“Don’t be. I know how it is to blame yourself. But you were 6 months old. How could this be your fault?” You touched his arm and walked out of the room with him.

“Yeah, you’re right. I was just over thinking it all. Maybe the lack of sleep got to me.” Sam sighed, getting into the Impala with you. You got to the park and saw Charlie sitting on one of the benches, crying. You walked over to her and once she saw you, she wiped her eyes.

“Thank God.” She said sadly.

“What happened?”

“They found her on the bathroom floor. Her eyes…” She sobbed.

“I’m sorry. “Sam said.

“She said it,” She looked at you. “I heard her say it but it couldn’t be because of that. I’m insane, right?”

“No, you’re not insane,” Dean said.

“Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse.”

“Look, we think something’s happening here, something we can’t explain,” Sam said.

“We’re going to stop it but we need your help.” You looked at Charlie.

“What do you want me to do?”

“We need to get into your friend’s house. Can you help us do that?”

“Yeah. Her name was Jill, by the way.” She said quietly.

“Good, text me when it’s safe to enter Jill’s bedroom.” 

* * *

"You sure she said 8?” Dean said from behind you.

“Yes, Dean, you don’t have any patience for a Hunter.” You didn’t look at him.

“Shut up.” He grumbled. You were perched on a two-story house, on the roof, waiting to be let into Jill’s room. Charlie had to convince Jill’s parents to let her in and then she would help you through the window. It wouldn’t look good if you went through the front door. The window opened and you looked at Charlie who stepped aside to let you in. You were the first to go in and then Sam and then Dean.

“So what did you tell Jill’s mom?” You looked at Charlie.

“Just that I needed some time alone with Jill’s pictures and things. I hate lying to her.” Charlie sighed.

“Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights.” Dean said to her. He walked over to the window and shut the curtain while Sam pulled out a camera and handed it to you. Charlie walked over to the lights and turned them off, putting the room into darkness. The only light coming from the window but it was dim since the curtains were over it.

“What are you looking for?” she wondered.

“Trust me, we’ll let you know when we find it.” You said, turning on the night vision. You pointed the camera at Dean and smirked. When he realized he was on camera, he turned his back, swinging his face to you.

“Do I look like Paris Hilton?” You giggled and moved the camera away from him, going to Jill’s closet and looking everywhere. You began filming around the mirror.

“So, I’m not sure I understand what’s going on here. The first victim didn’t summon Mary but the second one did. It’s like Mary is choosing who lives and who dies.” You huffed.

“Beats me,” Dean said. You closed the closet door and scanned the room. “I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.”

“It was a joke,” Charlie said sheepishly.

“Yeah well somebody’s going to say it again, it’s just a matter of time,” Sam commented, looking through his phone camera. You walked into the bathroom with the camera and pointed it to the mirror there.

You filmed the mirror and looked closely at it, seeing if you could see anything. You frowned when you saw something oozing from the mirror and you wondered what it was. It wasn’t clear what it was but you knew something better that would pick it up.

“Hey, Dean?” You called him.

“Yeah?” He walked to the bathroom with his EMF reader.

“There’s a black light in the trunk, right?”

“Actually, Sammy brought it, just in case.” He looked at his brother who overheard them and was already handing it to you. You turned on the battery-powered light and hovered it over the mirror. You saw the oozing substance more clearly now. It seemed as if something was on the back of the mirror.

“Hey will one of you take the mirror down for me?” You backed away to let Sam come in and take the mirror off. You walked over to the bed where he placed it face down. You handed him the light.

“Look at the back.” Sam tore into the mirror, ripping off the brown paper until it was all gone. He shone the light on it and you watched as a handprint and the words ‘Gary Bryman” came into view.

“Gary Bryman?” Charlie said to herself.

“You know who that is?” You looked at her.

“No.” You nodded and you packed up the camera.

“We should go.” You said to the boys when you heard Jill’s mother call for Charlie. The brothers nodded and Sam quickly put the mirror back in its place and you three got out of the room as Charlie walked out through the door to talk to her mother.

“I’m going to see if this name means something,” Sam said, walking to the Impala and getting out his laptop. With a few clicks of the button and few seconds of typing, Sam was pulling something up.

“Sorry about that,” Charlie said, leaving Jill’s house and to you. It was still light outside and you were thankful of that.

“It’s okay. Sam, what did you find out?” You looked at him.

“So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.” Sam sighed, putting the laptop away.

“Oh my God,” Charlie said.

“What?” Sam asked as he walked over to her.

“Jill drove that car.” You perked up when you realized something.

“We need to get to Donna’s house.”

* * *

"We really would like to help, Donna,” Charlie said, looking at her friend.

“Okay, sure.” She said confused, letting you and the boys inside. You walked upstairs, the black light in hand and walked to the bathroom. With the aid of the boys, you saw another handprint and the name ‘Linda Shoemaker’ on the back of the bathroom mirror.

“Linda Shoemaker?” Dean asked. Sam put the mirror back where it belonged and you walked back downstairs where Donna and Charlie were.

“Is Linda Shoemaker your mother?” You asked softly.

“Why are you asking me this?” Donna crossed her arms.

“Look, we’re sorry, but it’s important.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah. Linda’s my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that’s it. I think you should leave.” Donna was getting emotional and pissed.

“Now, Donna, just listen.” Dean tried to say.

“Get out of my house!!!” She yelled at you three before running to a different part of the house.

“Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could’ve killed her mom?” Charlie gasped.

“Maybe.” Sam shrugged.

“I think I should stick around.” Charlie sighed.

“Alright, fine, but whatever you do, don’t,” She cut you off.

“Believe me, I won’t say it.” You nodded and left the house with Sam and Dean. You looked at Dean and he gave you a certain look but you couldn’t place it.

“We should go back to the motel, see what else we can dig up.” The boys confirmed what you said with a nod and you headed off. Getting back to the motel, Dean decided to head straight for Sam’s computer before he could say anything about it. Sam rolled his eyes and decided to look at the bulletin board you guys made while you took a seat next to Dean. You were amazed that he didn’t figure out your feelings for him.  

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re doing a nationwide search?” You asked, watching as Dean worked.

“Yep. The NCIC and the FBI. At this point, any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me.” Dean said, concentrated. When Dean concentrated, it was hot. His eyes narrowed and his tongue poked out just slightly. You always thought it was cute but he never knew. You were staring at him and not the screen.

“You’re staring, sweetheart,” Dean muttered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“No, I’m not, I’m looking at what you were doing.” You blushed, embarrassed that you got caught. You looked at the computer screen, watching him do his thing.

“But if she’s haunting the town, she should have died in the town.” Sam pointed out.

“I’m telling you there’s nothing local, I’ve checked. So, unless you got a better idea…” Dean sighed.

“The way Mary’s choosing her victims, it seems like there’s a pattern,” Sam stated.

“I know, I was thinking the same thing,” You said. “I noticed the handprints were the same on either mirror.”

“Both had secrets where people died,” Dean added.

“Right. I mean there’s a lot of folklore about mirrors. That they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, and that they’re a true reflection of your soul, which is why it’s bad luck to break them.”

“See this is why I never fucked around with this shit when I was a kid.” You sat back, sighing.

“Take a look at this.” He positioned the laptop so that you and Sam could see. It was a picture of a woman, lying by a mirror in a puddle of her blood. Dean shows another picture and it’s a picture of a handprint with the letters “TRE”.

“Looks like the same handprint.” You noticed.

“Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana,” Dean said.

“Then that is where we go.” You said, gathering your things. It was only a 2-hour drive to the place and you were thankful for that. The map took you to a detective agency in Fort Wayne who was on the case of Mary Worthington.


End file.
